It was supposedly just a sexual whim
by Noona.7
Summary: Each decision we make could lead us to a different path in life.   Kagome Higurashi just had a deal with Sesshoumaru Taisho, she'll be complying with whatever he asks but also benefiting in business for her sake. Not mentioning it all starts with...
1. Undesirable Encounter

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS...  
>RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES. [sigh]<p>

Well, this is my first ever story. Looking forward to criticisms and praises. ^^

Please write some reviews about it.

* * *

><p>Kagome, being the only successor of the wealth of the Higurashi family had a hard time sneaking out of her family's shadow. But she realized that if she really wanted to be the best, she needed the wealth of her family. She accepted being the successor and became one of the stockholders of the Nippon Company.<p>

"Okay, I believe it is time for us to start the meeting." Renkotsu announced.

"Let me be the one to introduce the person which has the paramount importance in the world of business. May I announce the presence of Mr. Sesshoumaru**, **the CEO of the biggest company in Tokyo and our soon to be partner, Taisho Company." CEO of the Nippon Company, Bankotsu stated.

Just as Bankotsu was about to finish, the great inu youkai rose up from his seat and walked towards Bankotsu. He possesses the aura of extreme superiority in which made others shrink to their seats. Disquiet and uneasiness screams from the preys which is truly enjoyed by _the _predator. Sesshoumaru smirked with the scent coming from his preys. Both admiration and fear, emotions which made his intense irritation to humans enrage.

After the signing of the contract, both parties went to the Hotel Okura to celebrate the partnership between the two companies.

Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru were introduced to various people and both greeted the CEOs of the other companies that are present as well.

_My, my. Here we go again, putting up __**that **__smile again. Well, we are all wearing a mask, eh?_ She was busy observing potential people who may help her in business matters when an elegant lady stood beside her.

"Why would a gorgeous woman like you stand here alone?" It was Sango, a childhood friend of Kagome.

"Hey there, I missed you. How have you been?" Kagome kissed her on the cheek and just after a few minutes, they were both engrossed with whatever they are talking about.

"Excuse me, but I would like to steal this hot and sexy companion of yours." Sango blushed fervently when Miroku arrived. And just that, Kagome was again left alone in her thoughts.

Kagome felt like she was about to pass out when someone grabbed her shoulders and led her to the elevator. She wasn't able to sleep the night before due to the paper works and presentations she finished for the conference.

They entered a hotel suite and she was laid down on a couch.

"Go get some sleep in this room." An unfamiliar cold voice ordered her. Well, she was too groggy to protest the command.

"Uggh…" That was the only response she made before totally passing out.

"Guess you had regained enough energy for a play, miko." She suddenly flinched with the word miko.

_An enemy? But who? _Before she could grasp the thoughts in her mind, the man's fingers ran down from her neck down to her belly. She tried to keep herself together until she heard voices coming from somewhere. Moans, groans…

"What the hell?" She suddenly rose up but was stopped by the piercing headache she has.

Kagome bit his finger when he placed his hand on her mouth to silent her.

"Now, do not do unnecessary things. I do not want to be distracted."

_"Hmmm... More… More..."_

_"You wan this so bad, huh? Oh, I know you do!"_

The voices were coming from the TV, she got a glimpse of it and saw a couple having sex. Before she was able to grasp mentally the situation, he pushed her on the couch and kissed her violently. He tried to put his tongue into her mouth but she gritted her teeth. Her strident protests made him even yearn for more. He tore her velvet blue gown she bought from Louis Vuitton.

_Damn! My gown!_ She thought.

"Hn. Bad miko, eh?" He sat Kagome on his lap and made her face the TV screen.

She was forced to watch the gross things the couple was doing in the porn video. The man was holding her firmly to that position so she was able to see some _acts_ of the two.

_Is this what he wants? Are we going to do what these stupid couple is doing?_ Just the thought of that almost made her puke.

As if he heard her thoughts, "Do not be scared, miko. I picked that video especially for you. You're a virgin, eh? Yes, do not worry. I'll be gentle." He spoke as if he just answered all the questions in her mind.

She wanted to look at him and punch him in his face. She wanted to kick his ass and curse him like hell. But as if her lips were stitched, she wasn't able to say anything at all. Before she was completely engrossed in her thoughts, he run his fingers through her hair, down to her neck, her breasts, and played with her nipples. He pinched her nipples gently as he seductively licked her neck.

She tried to push away the lust and moans building inside her as they come in contact skin to skin.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is not important. What we will be doing is." He answered.

He kissed her neck, licked her ear and sexily moaned in her ear.

_I cannot be aroused at a time like this! _She tried to calm herself down but her arousal is overpowering her thoughts.

His hands did not stop from exploring her body, until he was able to reach her clit. She forced her to spread her legs to expose her wet thong. He rubbed her clit while playing with her nipples to tease Kagome.

_I am at my limit._ She did not want her first to be like this. She never wanted anything like this. But then, her body wanted him, lust overflowing inside her.

She threw her head back and moaned, when his fingers rubbed her clit. As soon as he heard her moan, he took off her thong and inserted his index finger in her wet and tight core.

Pleasure groans came out of the miko's sexy little mouth. He grind her wet core on his hard cock bulging in his pants.

"Please, no…" Kagome pleaded. _Damn. I never wanted this to happen._

Just then, he turned off the TV and took off his clothes. Kagome could not help but stare on his hard and massive cock. He positioned her to a dog-style and rubbed his dick on her wet pussy. He teased her and made her desire for more.

"Too big… it's too big… please… Won't fit…" he was aroused by her honesty, he plunged his cock in her wet, firm pussy. She screamed and moaned. The pain was too much for her to handle.

"No…" Kagome thought that it was the most painful thing she could feel, but his member grew bigger as he thrust it deeper. Kagome cried out softly, tears pooling at her eyes.

"Hn. So tight. So wet." He moved inside her, slowly but deeply. Kagome moaned every time he thrusts his deeply. Her gasps and moans filled his ears lustfully. She can not believe she was enjoying the sex with the fact that she is being _raped _by some stranger.

They had sex four times straight in four different positions. All the time, he would be pulling out his dick if he would cum. She was puzzled, _if this guy is raping me, why would he be careful not to cum inside me?_

Kagome was placed on the bed, unconscious and naked. He could not believe what he had done, a virgin having sex 4 times straight. But she came more than the times he had come.

_Damn, I can't believe she enjoyed the sex with me this much._


	2. Then she risks

When Kagome finally woke up, she was greeted with severe head ache and muscle pain.

_Not a great morning for me, huh? _She got up from the bed and winced at the morning greeting of the sun she never got used to.

"Uggh, this is really sick." She was about to take a step forward when she saw a silhouette at the terrace. It was a man with long silver hair tied behind him, his back facing her. Before she could actually react (or scream), the man turned his back to Kagome and held his position.

_Why would __**he **__be here?_ She didn't quite see his face due to the sunlight, but he seemed quite familiar to Kagome.

"W-what are you doing here?" Confusion was building up in her thoughts.

"Before I answer your question, would you mind to look at yourself first?"

She gave him a puzzled look but did as what she was told. And with just that, she screamed and the panic-stricken miko rushed to the nearest door she could run to. Her heart was beating furiously and her face felt as hot as the sun. She was completely naked in front of _him. _She looked around and saw a robe hung on the wall. She was about to cover herself up when she saw her own reflection in a mirror.

"What the—" She saw bruises on her left arm and few scratches on her back. She quickly clothed herself with the robe and rushed toward _him._

"Inuyasha! Look at what you've done!" She lifted her left arm and pointed at the bruises on it.

"Miko," He tried to have her attention.

"Don't 'miko' me. How dare you leave bruises on me? I—" her jaw dropped and her legs felt like jellies. He only raised an eyebrow as a response to her stupidity.

"I see, you **must** have mistaken me with that idiotic hanyou." Hearing Inuyasha's name always irritates him. But to have him mistaken as the hanyou is unreasonable. He tried to compose himself and stayed nonchalant as possible.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho!" Kagome opened her mouth to speak of something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru, your visitor waits for your presence." Sesshoumaru nodded as an approval but before he left, he faced the miko to speak to her before leaving the room.

"Go take a shower and find whatever you want to wear," he pointed at the cabinet near the window. "And don't get out of this room until **I** say so." Sesshoumaru left the miko with thought building up in her mind.

_I feel like I completely forgot something __**very **__important. _She sat at the edge of the bed and tried to recall whatever she failed to remember.

_Last night, we had a celebration party. Check._

_I was able to meet a few potential business partners, check._

_I, uggh, suddenly felt dizzy and someone accompanied me to a room. And…_

"Uh-oh," She almost fell of the bed the moment she remembered what really happened that night.

_Maybe I was just imagining things. Yeah… I guess so. _She rushed to the bathroom and took a shower. She tried to convince herself as she slip into the jeans and shirt she found inside the closet. Her mind was too preoccupied with the issue that she wasn't able to notice the woman standing just at the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Higurashi," a woman came into the room, breaking into her reverie. She had dark gray hair in a tight bun. She wore a very professional blouse skirt combo , which accentuated her curves yet decent enough for her job.

"Who are you?" her face seemed to be familiar to Kagome.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. You can call me Ayame, Mr. Sesshoumaru's secretary." She blushed as she apologized, Kagome just smiled back in return.

"And about what happened last night," Kagome adjusted her position as Ayame spoke in a serious tone.

"Well, he has his reasons. You'll be able to speak to him after the meeting. He's just—" she was startled when her phone rang and composed herself as she ended the call.

"The meeting has ended; Mr. Sesshoumaru is in the conference room. Please just follow me."

They were on their way to the conference room when she saw a very familiar guy standing a few feet away from them. It was Inuyasha Taisho, the man who dumped her a year ago for **some **reasons, together with a woman who seemed to look a lot like her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Ayame seemed to be amazed by the thought of them knowing each other.

"Yeah. But it's not really a big deal," she murmured. She tried to push aside the issue and continued to walk towards the conference room. Inuyasha tried to come after Kagome but he was stopped by his companion.

"Inuyasha, would you leave me behind?" Kikyo gave him a seductive look while caressing his arm. Inuyasha instinctively gave up to her irresistible look and brought her to his room.

Meanwhile, Ayame left Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone for them to talk.

"Hey, mind of I ask you something?" Kagome broke the silence between them. Sesshoumaru did not respond, and Kagome took it as a 'yes'.

"Well… I'm a little confused, about me being in your place…" She tried to sound just a little curious about the issue.

"Miko, do you still not remember what happened last night?

"You mean… **That **really happened?" _No. it can't be real._

"Hn," He shrugged. Kagome's lips felt numb. She wanted to kill him (or at least yell at him) but she wasn't able to move either.

"You will be staying in this place and you **must** do what I say." He ordered.

"No way, W-why would I do anything you'd order me to?" She tried to sound less nervous as possible.

"Because **I** say so,"

"B-but," he shot her a look which made her silent.

"You have one month. Moreover, you will be able to expand your knowledge in business with my influence. You have **no** other choice but to comply."

"One month, and that's it?"

"Hn," She directly gazed at his hazy golden eyes, trying to witness a hint of what awaits her if she accepts the deal.

_No innuendo, no clue. _She sat on the couch, thinking that what happened between the two of them was a start, if nothing else.

_Anything might happen from here. Moreover, I think he might be able to help me in business related matters. _A sweet smile escaped from her little mouth.

"Okay, it's a deal."


	3. Bestfriend

Kagome went to the office early in the morning to finish the paperwork and reports which are to be submitted by each of the members of the Board of Directors within the day.

She had his back to the door of her office as she looked for some document in the shelf. "Go away," she said cheerfully as someone walked in.

"Good morning to you too, Kagome."

"Good morning, Mr. President."

"You know, your report won't run away, so no need to rush things up." Bankotsu sat on the chair beside Kagome's table and made himself comfortable.

"I'm not rushing. I'm enjoying my work." She looked up to him and gave him a convincing smile.

"Well then, why don't we have lunch together?"

"Busy. And I need to finish all of these early," she pointed out on the files on her desk. "I have an important appointment early this evening." She added.

"I see. But this is something about work, though." He used his only-for-serious-business tone, which stopped Kagome from typing and looked up to him.

"Okay. But I need to finish these first, so I'll see you later then."

"Good. Those files you will not be able to finish leave them. I'll be getting someone who could finish those before the day ends. So no need to worry." He got up from his seat and went out of the office.

.

.

.

"Kagome," he started. "I know you've already known that I will be discussing an important matter with you." He looked at her intently as he continued.

"We had just signed a contract with the Taisho Company. And I need someone who could negotiate and work with the Taisho Company in behalf of me. That means that person will work both for Nippon and Taisho, and that job isn't _just_a job.…"

"And I will be the one in that position." She interrupted confidently.

_As expected. Such a brilliant and confident lady, I'm sure I won't be regretting this decision._"Yes," he got up from his chair and offered her a hand.

"It is a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Higurashi." They shook hands and parted in different ways.

She headed straight to her place after lunch. She wanted to pack her stuffs early so she could have some personal time after that. Kagome opened the door and was greeted by a woman sitting comfortably on her couch.

"Welcome home, Kags."

"Sango? Did something happen? Why are you here?"

"Geez. You sound like you do not want me to be here." She chuckled. "You didn't answer any of my calls yesterday so I was a little worried. _And_, you just disappeared the night after the party."

Kagome gave her an apologetic smile and walked just before her bedroom.

"I'll just take a shower then. Make yourself comfortable." She said before closing her door.

_Damn. How am I supposed to pack my stuffs?_ She thought.

She knew she needed to at least tell Sango details of what happened, but she did not want her to know everything. She needed to do some itsy-bitsy twists of her story to make sure she wouldn't make Sango troubled by her.

She took time in taking a shower, reminding herself what should and shouldn't be told to her best friend. She considered _his_identity and their night together as something her friend should not know.

Sango was holding a tub of caramel flavored ice cream on one hand and a spoon on the other as Kagome got out of her room. Kagome went to the kitchen to get a spoon and joined her friend on the couch.

"I need to tell you something," she started. She dumped a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before continuing. "I'll be moving into someone's place this evening." Sango choked as Kagome finished her sentence.

"What?" Her face didn't hide the fact that she was surprised.

"You see, I've been going out with someone these past few months," she lied. "And we got into some serious conversation. He asked me to move in with him…"

She waited for a few seconds so that her friend could react, but Sango kept silent, her eyes full of excitement.

"And I said 'yes'," she continued. "So could you help me with the packing of things? He said he will be sending someone this evening to pick me up."

"This is great! She squealed. "But all this time I thought you haven't got over with _him_ yet?"

"Oh, _him?_ That issue was so long ago." She still continued with her lies.

"This is great. I'm really happy for you, I should also tell Miroku about this.

So… when will I be able to meet him?"

"I'm not pretty sure with that matter. He's a pretty _busy_guy."

_Well, that's the truth though. Telling lies is really tiring._She sighed.

"Too bad. But if he has time, tell me, okay? I'll be much willing to rearrange my schedule just to meet him." Kagome nodded and in just a few minutes they started to pack her things.

When they were done with the luggage, they both decided to watch something so they turned on the television and switched the channel to HBO. They were both engrossed with the chick-flick movie they're watching when the door bell rang.

"I've got it." Sango rushed to the door, not wanting to miss too much of the scenes. So she did not bother to look at the peephole first before opening the door.

"Good evening. Is Kagome Higurashi here?"

"S-she's here." She blabbered. Kagome got up from the couch and walked next to Sango.

"Sesshoumaru?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick you up." He didn't sound annoyed, but she sensed that he is.

"I thought—"she was stopped by a glare from him.

She looked away from him and saw Sango beside her.

"Oh. By the way, Sesshoumaru, this is Sango Inoue, a well-known fashion designer and my best friend. Sango, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho."

Sango was still dumbfounded even after she shook hands with him.

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked.

"No, I don't have time to stay. I can see your things are ready, get them and we'll be going." He turned to Sango and said. "We better go."

"Yes, and it's a pleasure meeting with you." She finally managed to speak.

Kagome hurried to his side and kissed Sango on the cheek before they left.

"Thanks." She whispered before closing the door.

They got inside the elevator and was entertained by silence the whole time they're in it. She hurried to cope up with his pace as they walked out of the building. She was about to open her mouth to speak to him when she was stunned by a black Bentley flying spur parked in front of her building.

The man who was standing near the hood of the car approached and greeted them.

"Good evening Mister Taisho and Madam." He opened the door of the back seat and Sesshoumaru made his way in it.

"Please," the driver signaled his hand for Kagome to get in.

"So, where are we heading to?" she asked as she got into the car and sat beside him.

"To my place."


	4. Moving in

Sorry for the super late update. I got caught up with a pretty hectic vacation so I only got the chance to add these chapters after I got back here to Philippines. A trip to Singapore and KL, Malaysia was a great break free to the hectic world here. Haha!

Anyway, PLEASE do leave reviews. I would very much appreciate if you do. *HUGS*

They reached Sesshoumaru's place in about half an hour or so.

"Good evening Mr. Sesshoumaru and Ms. Kagome." Ayame greeted the both of them politely. "Dinner is ready to be served."

She opened the door for them and Kagome saw two people sitting closely on the chaise longue.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha stood up and glared at his half-brother.

"You have no right to question me." Sesshoumaru responded coldly.

The woman who sat next to Inuyasha finally got up and gave a sweet smile. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru. Sorry for that. He's just a little hungry, that's all." Then she faced Kagome and gave another sweet smile. "…And you must be?" she asked.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, and she will be staying here for the time being." Kagome only smiled back at her.

"Kagome, nice to see you again." Inuyasha grinned at her which made her heart beat furiously.

"Same here."

The woman beside him cleared her throat which made Inuyasha turn to her.

"By the way, this is Kikyo Ootori, my fiancé." Kikyo blushed when she heard the word 'fiancé'. Kagome's world began to spin and she felt like she would faint if she heard more. A soft touch on his cheek startled her.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru looked at her with cold golden eyes.

"Y-yeah. I guess I was just deprived of sleep." She felt her cheeks burning as he withdrew his hand and faced their companions.

"Well then, let's eat." He accompanied her to the seat and the four of them ate in silence.

"She will be staying at the room across mine," he said to Inuyasha when he was done eating.

"Kikyo's things are in there, we'll be staying here until our wedding. So she can't stay in that room." Then he turned to Kagome and continued. "Since it is obvious that you two are going out, why don't you just sleep in the same room?"

Kikyo nodded and spoke. "That would be a better idea than staying in separate rooms, isn't it?" she sounded like she was excited with the idea, and that made Kagome a little annoyed. Sesshoumaru sat still but did not respond.

"Yeah, no need to be shy or somethin'" Inuyasha added before returning to his food.

Inuyasha and Kikyo excused themselves and left the two alone. Kagome was waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak, but it seemed like he wouldn't be the one to break the silence.

"So… Where will I be staying?" She gave him a curious look.

"In my room," He answered.

"Err… You sure?" She was a bit worried with the thought of sleeping in the same room with him.

"Hn."

"Excuse me Mr. Sesshoumaru, where will I place Ms. Kagome's luggage?" Ayame interrupted them.

"Place it in my room." He replied.

"Wait! I'll help you," Kagome excused herself and followed Ayame to his bedroom.

.

.

.

"Oh, I forgot to give you back your phone." Ayame reached for her bag and gave Kagome her phone. "Sorry, I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

"It's okay." She smiled sweetly.

"So… Will you be all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"It just seems you don't have a good relationship with Inuyasha."

"Oh, that? It's nothing, really." She tried to convince both Ayame and herself, unconsciously.

"Well then, here's my calling card. Call me if you need some companion or something like that. Good luck." Ayame bid good bye and was about to close the door when she saw Sesshoumaru heading towards his room. Kagome heard her say 'I'll be going then. And don't forget to be nice.' or something along that line. He walked in the room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Place your clothes in that cabinet, and be sure not to mess with my clothes. When you're done with that, get a pillow from the room across mine." He ordered and walked towards the bathroom.

Uh-oh. This is a mess. How could I sleep with him in the same room? She sighed. She unpacked her things and was done with it in just a few minutes. She looked around the room and found it too clean and orderly for a man's room. She still hadn't explored her new room yet when Sesshoumaru got out from the bathroom.

She was dumbfounded by the man standing a few meters away from her. One towel was wrapped around his waist, shaking another one across his head, trying to dry his dripping long hair.

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my._ Her jaws dropped and she felt her face turned red. She immediately looked away and made herself look like she was busy with her things.

"Get me a boxer and a shirt in that drawer." He ordered. She opened the drawer which he pointed and handed him his clothes. He went inside the bathroom to wear it and went out straight to his bed. Kagome tried her best not to look at his too-much-to-handle physique but she failed. He caught her eyes on him when he was lying on the bed.

"If you're tired, go take a shower and sleep. Wake me up at seven in the morning." He opened the drawer next to the bed and closed it again. "Get my laptop in that bag." He instructed. Again, she handed him his laptop and got her clothes before entering the bathroom.

She took her time in the tub, wanting to have a little time for herself. Knowing that when she gets out of the bathroom, she'll be sleeping next to him… or probably _with_him.

When she was finished taking a shower, she put on a loose cotton shirt and linen clothe shorts. She got out and was surprised to see him still wide awake, still engrossed with his laptop and typing what she guessed seemed to be important stuffs. She searched for her laptop and carried it to the bed. She carefully sat next to him as not to bother his busy roommate.

She turned it on and checked her e-mail. She also logged in a social networking site and when she was tired of it, she finished some reports she needed to hand over to the president by tomorrow morning. They were both sitting still; the two of them looked like they enjoy what they are doing. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost two o'clock in the morning. She yawned and glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"You could go to sleep if you want to." He said.

"Okay. Good luck with that." She smiled at him and tucked herself under the sheets. "Good night." She whispered before she closed her eyes. She was glad he hadn't done anything to her; she was really bothered by the thought of sleeping with him. But she was relieved when she told her she could go to sleep. She was still in reverie when she heard a click and the lights turned off.


	5. First day

Kagome was woken by the morning sun full on her face. For a moment, she felt utterly dislocated; she did not know where she was. She shifted and turned to face the other side of the bed, and the man sleeping soundly beside her, told her where she had woken up.

She climbed out of the bed, carefully, as not to wake him up, got her clothes from the cupboard and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She slipped into a black high-waisted skirt that extends just above her knees and a white heart corset top that highly compliments her ivory colored skin. She walked out of the bathroom, glanced at the clock before walking towards the other side of the bed.

"Hey, you told me to wake you up at seven, remember?" She said as she patted his left shoulder. She continued to tap his arm until he was finally awake.

"Yeah, thanks." He murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Okay," she answered and turned to reach her bag and shoes at the corner of the room as he got up and went to the bathroom. She put on the plain black pumps from her luggage and turned to fix the bed when Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" he suddenly asked.

"Not yet."

"Well then, why don't we have breakfast together?" he opened the door and gestured for Kagome to get out first. They were halfway to the dining room when they were both greeted by Ayame.

"Good morning Mr. Sesshoumaru and Ms. Kagome, please have a seat." she said and placed a plate of omelet on the table.

"Good morning Ayame." Kagome replied before taking her seat.

Kagome was still a little surprised with the good aura Sesshoumaru was emitting which she considered as very unusual. She couldn't help but glance at him from time to time.

"Are you not hungry? Or do you not like the food that is served?" Kagome flinched with his abrupt question.

"Uh, no. I mean, the food is great." she sounded a little tensed due to his strange kindness.

"Ayame could cook whatever you want, so no need to hold back."

Kagome sighed with his response. "No, really. I love the food. No need to cause trouble to anyone." she admitted before going back to eating.

_What is wrong with this guy? This mood of his gives me creeps._ The thought screamed in her mind. When they were finished eating, the both of them went back to their room.

"There will be a driver waiting for you downstairs," he began to speak as soon as she got out of the bathroom. "He will be accompanying you from here to your office and from your office back to this house." He went on.

"You know, I don't really need a driver. I know how to drive and I have my own car. I just left it at the parking area of the condominium where I was staying." she alleged.

"I get it. I'll have someone to pick up your car within the day. Just leave your car keys at that table before you leave."

"Just so you know, it's a red Mercedes Benz S Class." Kagome tossed her keys on the table he pointed out before leaving the room and going to work.

.

.

.

When she reached the office, the company seemed to be in a temporary delay of work. The employees were relaxed and at ease, seemingly unaware of workloads and paperwork.

"Great, isn't it?" Renkotsu cut the eerie silence in the office.

"Good morning, Mr. Vice president," she curiously eyed him and asked. "Did something happen?"

"Well, not really. It's just that Bankotsu didn't want to rush the paperwork and those matters. So he ordered everyone to set aside work for the day."

"To do such thing, there's probably something great on hold." she supposed. Renkotsu pressed his lips together and tapped her shoulder before going back to his office.

When Kagome got back to the Taisho residence, she was welcomed by Kikyo who was sitting on the chaise longue with the usual sweet smile on her face.

"Hi Kagome. How was your day?"

"Great. And you?"

"Terrific!" she squeeled.

"Do you usually stay here in the receiving area whenever you're not busy?"

"Not really. I'm actually waiting for Yash to come home." Her eyes gleamed of enthusiasm.

"I see. Could you just excuse me? I'll just change my clothes."

"Take your time." Kagome was relieved she was able to end their conversation smoothly before they got into serious matters, especially with the fiancé matters. That issue hadn't sunk into her mind yet (or probably she just doesn't want to accept it yet).

She changed into a more comfortable clothing, pulled her laptop from her bag and settled comfortably on the bed. She turned it on and killed time by doing her report from the finance department until she heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, this is Ayame. May I come in?"

"Oh. Of course." She placed her laptop on the bedside table before turning to Ayame.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru will not be able to come home due to business matters. Also, it's already eight in the evening, might as well eat supper downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." After Ayame left, she checked her e-mail before hurrying downstairs.

"Hey," Inuyasha beamed a wide grin at her which made her heart skip a beat.

"Come on, let's eat." Kikyo added. Kagome sat across Kikyo which was sitting beside Inuyasha.

_Let's see, I'm eating with ex and sitting across his fiancé. How great could my day be?_ She blew off her sarcastic thoughts and pushed herself to finish her food. She thanked them for a wonderful meal and excused herself from the table before going back to Sesshoumaru's room. She rummaged her bag and finally found her phone.

_Three missed calls- Sango Inoue_. She immediately called her back and was answered after a few rings.

"Sango Inoue, speaking."

"Hi Sango. It's me, Kagome."

"Oh, I tried to call you a few minutes ago. Are you busy?"

"No, I left my phone in the room so I wasn't able to answer your calls."

"I see..." she trailed off. " How's your life with _him_?"

"Sango, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him earlier." Kagome didn't fail to notice the bitterness in her bestfriend's tone.

"..."

"Oh, come on. It's not like I meant what happened. Come on, Sango? Puh-lease?" Sango could clearly imagine the puppy eyes Kagome was making.

"Don't you dare use that puppy eyes on me!" She gasped.

"But it works on you!" Kagome confessed. "Even though you can't see it personally, I **know**you're imagining my face right now." She giggled.

"You really know my weakness." She gave up.

"Yay!"

"You know, that sounds really weird, coming from a professional business woman like you." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

" 'Yay' " She mimicked.

"Very funny," she said and rolled her eyes. "Oh, sorry. I don't have much time to slack off. I need to finish some paperwork tonight."

"It's okay miss-addicted-to-work. I'm also a little bit busy here, I'll be having a fashion show next month."

"That's great! Let's talk about it some other time, okay?"

"Sure thing, Bye."

"Bye, miss you already."

"Me too." Kagome hung up the phone before lying down on the bed.

"Wow. This feels good. Just here in the room, all alone." She let a smile escape from her mouth before reaching her all-time-second-best friend and going back to work.

Just after a few minutes, Kagome placed her laptop on the bedside table and finally called it a day.


	6. just a little misunderstanding

The next morning, the rumbling thunder and the endless pouring of the rain had pulled Kagome out from her peaceful sleep. She felt the chill ran down her spine as she reached for the remote on the bedside table and turned off the air conditioner before cuddling herself back to sleep. But before she was able to doze off, she was startled by her phone that had frantically alarmed.

"Five more minutes." she grunted after turning it off.

_Work day + rainy day while lying down on your bed will never be a great combination_. She thought before closing her eyes. The next thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the clock hung at the wall across the bed.

_9:30_. It read.

"Uh-oh. Big mistake." She stretched her legs and unraveled her bed hair before heading to the bathroom. After changing into a sweatshirt and shorts, she got her phone and called her secretary.

"Good morning, Ayako." she uttered while opening the curtains, revealing a wet and foggy landscape of the backyard outside the window.

"Good morning, Ms. Kagome. Will you be coming to work today?" she politely inquired.

"Ah, yes. Are there any files needed to be submitted within the day?"

"No, ma'am. I believe today will be a pretty boring one. There's nothing piled up for you."

"Oh, that's great. Please just inform those who'll be looking for me that I'll be there a little after eleven."

"Of course."

"That's all, thank you." she replied before hanging up. Kagome stared at the scenery before her eyes. She felt entirely isolated and very lonely. The vague landscape before her, the eerie silence echoing around her and the empty room she's in was just way too much for her. The silence was cut off by voices which seemed to be coming from downstairs. She crossed the room and popped her head in the hallway to check what was happening downstairs. But she only saw Kikyo, snuggled up on the couch, her eyes glued on the television. Hearing her stomach growl, she opened the door and headed downstairs.

"Good morning. Had a good night sleep?" Kikyo glanced at Kagome as soon as she was downstairs and smiled.

"Yeah, too good though. I overslept." She confessed. Kikyo giggled before continuing their conversation.

"You're probably hungry. Ayame left your breakfast on the dining table. You could just heat it up in the microwave if you want to, then we can probably have a chat afterwards."

"Sure."

After finishing her meal, she went back to the living room to join Kikyo.

"Chilly morning, huh?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded and sat beside Kikyo.

"It's been a little troublesome, right?"

"Huh?"

"With work, I mean. Yash told me there have been a lot of happenings within the company. Yash worked for the whole night... well, partly and he told me that Sesshoumaru hadn't had any sleep since yesterday. I'm really worried about Yash. And Sesshoumaru, as the president, he might be really tired by now." she assumed.

_So she's talking about the Taisho Company._ _I'm not really informed with that matter so it'd probably best not to meddle with it too much..._

"Yeah." She finally answered.

"I guess you probably missed him a lot. And you're worried about him too, right?" Kikyo clumsily nudged Kagome and stared at her, excitedly waiting for her cheesy response.

"Well–" She was cut off by the presence of two people standing at the door, both of the women turned to the same direction at the same time.

"Yash!" Kikyo jumped out of the couch and rushed towards Inuyasha, giving him a peck on his cheek before greeting him. "Welcome home. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, we ate back at the company." he answered and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Okay," She said and turned to Sesshoumaru.

" Hey, Sesshoumaru. Kagome and I were just chatting before you guys arrived, and she was about to tell me how she misses you so much." she giggled, oblivious of Kagome's embarrassment and turned again to face Inuyasha. "Yash, let's head to our room and give them personal time." she whispered while she pulled him upstairs.

"Just missed a night together and you've already missed me huh?" He teased her annoyingly.

"Yeah, badly." she said and rolled her eyes. "You know," she continued as she leaned against the wall. "This isn't easy. Both of them think we're dating, lovey-dovey and all. What am I suppose to say when they ask me about us?" her tone was a little unsteady.

"I'm not sure about the _lovey-dovey_matter. I suppose they can not imagine me with that issue, they **wouldn't**dare. Also, we hadn't said anything about dating, they're just assuming. For now, just let them be."

"Well, not Kikyo... Anyway, it's not you who's having a hard time with putting up with their assumptions, it's me." she glared at him and tossed herself on the couch. "Whatever, don't mind me. Just do whatever you need to do." she waved her hand as if dismissing him off.

"–Tch." He was surprised or rather irritated with her dismissing gesture but decided not to deal with it, he was just too tired to be annoyed. He removed his coat and hung it on the wooden Thoret coat rack near the door and made his way to his bedroom.

This chapter is obviously shorter than usual. But, hey, who cares? Haha.

Please just leave some reviews if there are some opinions and comments you would like to share. The next chapter is almost done, so I would probably upload it within the week.

And for those who left reviews last time, I'm really happy that you made some time for me to know how you think or feel about my story.

*HUGS*


	7. Just another day at work

Sorry for the long wait. If you guys remembered, last time I assured you that I'll be able to upload Chapter 7 just a few days after i uploaded the 6th chapter...

But then, something unexpected happened. I'm not sure if it's okay for me to write about this but my grandfather had passed away last week. So I hadn't had the chance and the mood to finish up this chapter earlier. I'm still grieving but I wanted to have something that could let me escape from the pain and hurt I'm feeling, that's why I decided to finish this chapter and upload it as soon as I've finished it.

So, if you guys think that this chapter lacks something or you have opinions and suggestions for it, please do leave a review or send me a private message. I'm really looking forward to your insights about this story so far.

Thank you for sticking with me until the 7th chapter and I hope you'll be eager to read my story 'til the end.

*HUGS*

* * *

><p>After Sesshoumaru left, Kagome immediately threw herself on the couch and sighed. She felt her eyes getting heavier as she stared at the unfamiliar ceiling and in a few minutes, she was sleeping soundly in the living room.<p>

Her nap lasted for about half an hour or so, making herself a little bit more relaxed compared to her mood when she saw Sesshoumaru that morning. As soon as she opened her eyes, she met Kikyo's gaze not far from her. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and sat up, giving Kikyo a confused look on her face. Kikyo was still staring at her while she was on the phone, and after hanging up, she walked towards Kagome and sat beside her.

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Ah, sure? Just make sure I can handle whatever that is."

"Err… Well, the call earlier was from the office, they're asking me if I know where Sesshoumaru is." She glanced at the staircase before continuing. "Could you check if he's in your room?"

"Sure, if that's just it." She ran her fingers through her hair and went upstairs.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spoke as she went to look inside his room. She walked towards the veranda and saw no one there.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. You in here?" She knocked at the bathroom door and was answered by no one. After checking the bathroom, she went out to the hallway where Kikyo was waiting.

"He's not in his room. Are you sure he's still here?"

"Yeah, his driver is still waiting outside. So he's just somewhere inside the house..." she paused and bit her lower lip. "Could you check the conference room? He's probably there."

"It's not that I don't want to do this or whatsoever, I'm just curious, okay? Why can't you look for him instead of me?"

"Well, I could. But his room and the conference room are both restricted area..."

"Oh, how 'bout me?"

"You're his _girlfriend_, silly. Of course you're an exception."

"Ah. Ha-ha. Silly me." She forced a smile before leaving her. "Okay, I'll go look for him." She said before heading downstairs.

_Knock. Knock._

"If you're in there, it's me." She said and opened the door. She searched the room and saw him busy onhis laptop. "They told me you're needed in the office..."

"Didn't Kikyo tell you that nobody can come here unless I say so?" he asked without looking up.

"She told me I'm your _girlfriend_, so I'm an exception." She smirked and examined the room.

"Tell them that I'll go back after finishing these." He glanced at her and tapped his laptop.

"So I'll go call Ayame and–"

"No!" Kagome was stunned when he suddenly raised his voice. He cleared his throat and continued. "She's... she's in an important meeting. Do not disturb her."

"Oh," Kagome didn't know how to react with his sudden loss of composure. "So..."

He sighed before speaking, "Just tell Kikyo, she'll be the one to inform the office about it."

"Okay, got it. I'll leave you then." She turned her back and reached for the door knob.

"Hey, don't you have work today?"

"Ah, I have. I'll be going to the office around eleven."

"Hmm. Okay, see me before you leave."

"Ah, 'kay."

"And tell the driver to go to the Nippon Company and wait for me there."

"How will you go to work, then?"

"Just tell him what I said." he shrugged and went back to the piles of documents on his table.

She closed the door behind her as soon as he was finished with his sentence and immediately saw Kikyo leaning against the wall.

"He's there, right? What did he say?"

"Ah, he'll be checking some files before he leaves. He told me that you'll be the one to inform the office."

"Okay, anything else?"

"And, tell the driver to wait for him at the Nippon Company. That's it."

"Okay then." After Kikyo left, Kagome walked upstairs and headed to her room. She took a shower and change to her office attire. When she was done, she headed back to the conference room and found Sesshoumaru still working on his desk.

"Hey, I'm leaving. Do you need anything from me?"

"Hn,"

"Huh?"

"Just wait there." Kagome sat at the couch and waited for him while he gathered the files and placed them in his briefcase. Sesshoumaru again instructed her to wait at the porch and after a few minutes, he went out of the house with a familiar car key on his right hand.

"By the way, your car's at the garage."

She beamed a wide grin at him and squealed. "Really? Yey!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a confused look and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll drive, wait for me here." With that, he left her at the porch and picked her up after a minute.

"Get in, you'll be late for work."

"Oh, yeah." She awkwardly got in her car and in about half an hour, they arrived at the Nippon Company. He gave the car key to the valet and they both walked into the lobby and got in the elevator.

"Do you have some business with the president?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll accompany you, then."

When they arrived at the office of the president, they were greeted by his secretary.

"Good morning Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho and Ms. Higurashi. Please have a seat." She turned to her desk and checked the computer.

"I'm sorry, sir. The president is in an urgent meeting. It would probably end in about half an hour."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and spoke, "If you don't mind, you could wait in my office." then she turned to the secretary and said, "Just call me if everything's settled."

"Yes, ma'am." They left the CEO's office and headed to Kagome's office.

They unintentionally caught too much attention on their way to her office that most of the employees paused from their work and stared at them, some even managed to gather their courage to greet the both of them.

As soon as they got in Kagome's office, she closed the door behind her and walked towards her table.

"Make yourself comfortable" She pointed at the couch before placing her bag on her desk.

"I didn't know you're popular here." Sesshoumaru said before sitting on the settee.

"Huh?"

"They were staring at you."

"I don't think so."

"Hmm?"

"They were staring at you, not me." Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow in return. They where then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Good morning Ms. Kagome. Here's your coffee and doughnut, frap and chocolate dipped as usual." She said as she served them on the table. She paused when she heard the flipping sound of magazine sheets from the other side of the room and turned to that direction.

"Oh," she gasped. "Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho, I didn't know you're here. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Hn,"

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Kagome casually asked him.

"No."

"Okay then," she said and turned to Ayako. "You can go now, thanks."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry for disturbing you." she said and walked out of the room.

"What are you?" Kagome eyed him and took a sip of coffee.

"Huh?"

"You didn't even say anything, yet you scared her." she giggled.

"Hmm..."

Kagome went back to the files on her desk while Sesshoumaru tried to make himself busy by skimming through some documents from his briefcase. After a few minutes, Kagome received a call from the president's secretary, informing her that Bankotsu had arrived from the meeting and is waiting for Sesshoumaru in his office.

"It's the CEO's secretary. Do you want me to accompany you back there?" she asked after hanging up.

"No need. I can go there by myself." he answered and rose from the sofa.

"But I feel like it's somewhat my responsibility so just let me to go with you. Plus, I have some files to submit."

They left her office and met Renkotsu on their way to the elevator.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru, it's good to see you here. I believe you have some business with the president."

"Hn,"

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"I'm accompanying him to Mr. Bankotsu's office." she immediately answered.

"Yes, we'll be going then." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Yes please." Renkotsu stepped back and made a gesture for them to move ahead.

After handling some documents to the secretary, she left Sesshoumaru and went back to her office.

As soon as she got inside her office, she received a phone call from the vice president. He asked her to make a statistical analysis regarding the finance and marketing reports from the said departments which was to be presented by her in a private meeting this coming week.

He emphasized on how it would greatly affect both Kagome's reputation and the company's. Thinking how interesting it is, she immediately accepted his offer and gathered the files needed for her presentation as soon as they were finished discussing the matter.


	8. So not him

Oh, oh. I've got another chapter for you. :D Well, it's not really much, but anyway, hope you enjoy.

This is specially written for those who enjoy my story. Thank you guys, hugs and kisses.

Oh well, here it is. Pretty short, but nah, it's still for you people. Lots of love. ENJOY! :D

And, PLEASE DO LEAVE REVIEWS. I wanna know what's going on your mind. Hihi.

* * *

><p>She was entirely occupied by her work when her secretary informed her that Sesshoumaru was about to get in her office. As soon as she ended the phone call, Sesshoumaru had opened the door and sat at the sette casually.<p>

Kagome was waiting for him to say something yet nothing came out from his mouth for like a minute or so.

"What?" She broke the silence.

"I'm hungry. Come with me." He answered and got up from his seat.

"Haven't you had lunch yet?" she glanced at her watch before continuing, "It's already past 2."

"Hn, same for you." he shrugged and walked towards the door.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she complained as she gathered the files and piled it at the other side of her desk. Kagome informed Ayako that she will be back not later than three in the afternoon and that no one is allowed to enter her office. After that, they both headed downstairs and walked out of the building.

"Where are we eating?" she asked.

"It's just somewhere around here." he said without looking back at her. Kagome stared at him with disbelief when they arrived at his choice of place for lunch which is a fast food chain a few blocks away from the company.

_Here?_ Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru then glanced at the place they're about to enter.

Sesshoumaru walked to an unoccupied table at the corner of the place, oblivious of how shocked his companion is. He pulled a chair and gestured Kagome to sit before making his way to the other side of the table.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Whatever your order is," she said before sitting. "And a diet coke please."

"Hn,"

"Oh, I want a chocolate sundae too." she squealed with excitement as he turned around and headed to the counter.

Sesshoumaru came back with two orders of burger and large French fries, a diet coke in can, a can of root beer and a chocolate sundae on a tray which was held by a waiter.

"Good afternoon madam," the waiter greeted her after he served their orders, "Mr. Taisho, please just inform me if there are any more orders." he added before he left.

"They know you here?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you usually eat here?" Kagome stared at him.

"Hn,"

"Huh," she figured out it would be best to not continue their talk and just enjoy their food. She stared at him as he grabbed a bite of the burger in his hands.

_**This **__is so not him. _She looked at him with frustration and sighed. Noticing how she stares at him oddly, he glanced at her direction which made her jerk in surprise, and she looked away in response. He raised his eyebrows as he took another bite from the burger before speaking.

"What?" he was obviously annoyed with the way she stares at him like he was some kind of weirdo.

"Nothin'" she waved her hand and stuffed herself with a bite of the burger.

"Then quit staring at me like it's your first time seeing someone eat." he said with a straight face. Without saying anything more, he went back to eating and finished his meal in no time.

_**Hell no! **__This is not the __**Great **__Sesshoumaru Taisho. _She was irritated with the way he enjoys his meal, the way he acts nonchalant about eating at a fast food chain and the way she enjoys herself as well. She hated all of it.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yeah," she looked at her almost empty plate and bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling.

_I've missed this kind of place. _She finally admitted to herself.

She was born in a well known and one of the wealthiest families in Japan, and being the first grand child of the Higurashi family, she was raised to become a fine, sophisticated woman she is. Even her goal in life and her dreams were chosen by the well-set family. A smile escaped from her thoughts when she remembered the times she'll sneak out of her room and skip trainings and counseling just to explore life outside the Higurashi lifestyle. Whenever she sneaks out, she would maximize her time by eating in different fast food chains and playing in game centers (which of course is a _No-no _for her- a refined young lady would never do such nonsense and clumsy matters- her mother had always told her).

"Hey," Sesshoumaru had pulled her from her reminiscing moment back to the present. "We're leaving."

She looked up at him and nodded.

Around seven in the evening, Kagome had arrived from work and was as usual welcomed by Inuyasha and Kikyo. Surprisingly for Kagome, Sesshoumaru was also there waiting for her (or probably just there because it's his house, you know...). The four of them gathered to eat supper together and had gone to their own respective rooms after eating.


	9. Confrontation

And here's another chapter for you. Glad I'm able to finish it sooner than expected. ^^

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kags. Let's not go out tonight." he sheepishly grinned at her as he pulled her to his lap. "I would prefer to be just the two of us," sensually touch the nape of her neck. "What do you think?" he whispered as he kissed her on the lips.<p>

"Hmm?" Kagome tangled her hands unto his long silver hair while she enjoyed the soft kisses from her lover. She felt his strong hands secured her position unto him when he pulled out from their kiss. He pushed her on the couch and stared at her. She explored her face, her body, her every feature with his feasting eyes. Kagome blush and he could not contain his contentment, he began kissing her once more, and the warmth of his breath against her lips flooded her body. He kissed her gently, then deeply. He broke from their kiss, allowing her to breathe, but she pulled him back instead. He ran his fingers along her thighs and he pulled up her dress, making her squeal from shock.

"Stop!" she yelled at him and pushed him away.

"What the hell?" he was extremely annoyed; he didn't need to hide it from her. She had always rejected him, every time they get into that state; she had always pushed him away.

"I told you, I don't want it." she embraced herself and looked at him.

The way she looked at him, as if he was some stranger who'd tried to rape her; it made him furious.

"Bullsh*t, Kagome!" he grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. She was scared, afraid of her lover and afraid of what might happen next. She pushed her eyes closed as he dragged her to the bed and felt his strong hands as he pinned her down the bed, but she fought for dominance.

She snarled at him, he growled in response.

She tugged and realized her hand wasn't just pinned... they're... handcuffed to the bed frame.

"Hush." he hissed at her. Seeing only the silhouette of his face before her for the room was only illuminated by the full moon, she felt his eyes on her and it had made her hair on her back raise. She wanted to scream, but she felt her lips were sewed together by some invisible thread.

"There, there." He said as he adjusted his position and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can't just _not _want this. You agreed, remember?"

She tried to jerk away from him when his hands explored her body. She felt her stomach turn to jelly as he slipped his hand between her thighs. She screamed atop of her lungs when she realized she was completely naked before him but all her effort had just made an 'Mmmppf!' against his lips. He gave her a forceful kiss, which of course she resisted by shutting her lips together. Unfortunately, he was just too strong he had his tongue in her mouth without much effort. He played with her as he enjoyed the kiss when Kagome pulled her feet to herself and tried to push him away with a kick against his bare chest. He just pushed himself against her, making herself squeal when he angled his hips and rubbed his hard member against her core. He immediately pulled out from their kiss and trailed kisses from her neck down to her belly. He smelled Kagome's fresh tears as it ran down her temples and gone through her hair.

"Please, I don't want this." She pleaded, a little shocked that she was able to speak.

"You," he looked directly in her eyes, his face looked like he was ready to kill her if she denies his words.

"I don't want this." She protested, her voice seemingly stable.

"**You will**," he replied as he pushed himself inside her and violently thrust again and again, deep into her body. She felt her tears flowing down to her raveled hair as he moved.

"Please," she pleaded to him for the nth time, this time, he finally stopped. He leaned unto her, allowing her to devour every feature of his face. He watched her eyes widened in shock when she saw his face, she froze and he saw her eyes were full of terror and regret.

"Sesshoumaru!"

.

.

.

"NOOOO!" she awoke abruptly in a terrified scream. She froze for a moment when she saw Sesshoumaru's face was a few inches away from hers, and violently pushed his face away from her with another scream.

"What the hell?" he furrowed as he stared at glared at her. "I was just trying to wake you up. It's your screaming that woke me up." he sighed.

"I-It's your fault!" she spat.

"And how would I be at fault, miko?"

"You..." she bit her lower lip and tried to remember something but her mind was a complete blank. "I forgot." she frowned.

Neither of them talked for almost a minute until they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, you guys all right?" It was Inuyasha at the other side of the door.

"Uhh, yeah. It was just... I had a nightmare. Anyway, I'm fine." she reasoned animatedly as if it would help her explain.

"Oh, okay. You guys, behave okay? We're trying to sleep here. Just do it discreetly if you're—"

"Be quiet. Now go back to your room." Sesshoumaru cut him off and went back to his sleep.

"Keh," she heard Inuyasha mutter and sighed. Now she felt like she won't be able to sleep anymore. She unraveled her hair and thought of her dream but still wasn't able to remember anything about it. She got up from the bed and walked out of the room with an envelope and her laptop. She heard Sesshoumaru mumble something but she just ignored it and went out of the room. She headed to the living room and tossed herself on the couch. With a sigh, she turned on her laptop and began to work with the documents she brought with her. She had been working straight for hours when she was interrupted by Sesshoumaru who just walked down the stairs.

"The sun hasn't even come up and here you are, doing nothing but work." he crossed his arms and leaned towards her. "You hungry?"

She looked up to him and furrowed her eyebrows in response.

"What're you looking at? Hey, I'm just asking if you're hungry so that I can grab something for you to eat." he stood up and sighed. "Now what?"

"Uhh, I'll eat whatever you bring with you." she said, her eyes never leaving the youkai until he got in the kitchen.

_Stupid. He's not human. He never will be. _She cursed herself for thinking that he might be a nice guy after all. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the plate placed on the glass table beside her. She followed the lovely aroma of the food and her eyes were quickly rewarded by a bowl of Miso udon soup on the coffee table beside her. Her companion sat across her and started to eat his meal. She hesitated at first, thinking she might be poisoned if she eats the food he had prepared, but her silly thoughts were easily dominated by her grumbling stomach.

"Itadakimasu," she said before feasting on her meal. She thanked him afterwards and volunteered to wash the plates they used.

"No, I'll do it. Just concentrate on your work." he said and got up from his seat.

"Wait." she pulled his arm to stop him when he reached for her plate. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you like this? And," she looked straight at him as he pulled his other hand towards him and ran his fingers through his hair, and now she was lost in her sentence.

"Uhh... Anyway, I want you to clear something."

"Speak of it."

"The deal."


	10. Chapter 10

He went over to his table and opened up the first drawer, and then he reached for an envelope and handed it to Kagome.

"Here." he said and settled comfortably on his chair. She held the sealed envelope in her hands and hoped the contract wouldn't be one piece of shit. Gawd she was nervous and it was so obvious. She looked back at Sesshoumaru who was just staring blankly at her. She only stared back at the envelope, not wanting to open and read the document there and then. She just felt like it might be the end of her decent world.

"Would staring at it do you anything good?" his voice echoed inside the room.

"Ah," She slowly pulled out the contract and mentally kicked herself for being so stupid with her recent actions. She should have rejected him; she should have run away from him. She shouldn't have accepted the deal in the first place.

_Oh, kami. I am so not ready. What if this is a sex slave contract? Oh. My. Gawd. Wait, does that kind of contract exist? Oh, gosh. What if he wants me to be a prostitute? Oh. My.–_

"Miko, try not to waste my time here." Sesshoumaru obliviously interrupted her thoughts.

"Fine," She finally looked at the document for a minute or two. Then, she slowly sat on the settee without a word. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up to him with tired eyes.

"Ah,"

"Hn?"

"I_–_You see, my brain is _really really _tired. I don't wanna exhaust it too much." she offered him a sly smile and waited for his reply.

"Lest, it might rupture and die." he let out a sigh and walked towards her.

"Whatever. Just go and explain it to me briefly. I'll go through it again by tomorrow." she said as he sat across her.

"Very well, for the sake of your dying brain." he spat and leaned to her as he continued. "The contract is just about a beneficial one. You do something for me, I do something for you." He pointed out the contract and continued. "That is only to be known by only four people_–_"

"Four?"

"Yes. I had my lawyer looked through the contract and I assume you would do the same." she gave him a nod in response and he continued. "Our relationship was already _indirectly _decided by my half-brother and his fiancé. They seemed to think that we are dating, and I do not want anymore nuisance. Therefore, we are now dating."

"Can't we just tell them we're **not **really dating each other?" she rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Well, you could do it if you want to. Just be wise enough to answer them when you're bombarded with unreasonably questions." he sighed.

"Whatever. And with work? I believe we could be _nothing _more than acquaintances."

"Hn, nothing more than that." he assured her.

"Good. Go on."

"The contract will terminate after a month, just as what we've talked through. We don't hold any responsibility with each other after that. For our life outside work and this contract, we do not care about each other. Therefore, we have no attachment. I fuck someone; you can fuck anyone you like. No care. Got that?"

"Better." she smirked.

"Hn. About your work, you are to be with me in every party I attend to, especially those parties that are held by companies. That. Is. A. Must. Therefore, you have no right to not come. No reasons not to come."

"Why? Can't get yourself a date?" she huffed.

"I do not want to make a fuss with dates."

"Hmm. Whatever."

"You are to be here in the evening before I arrive from work or any business I attend to. Therefore, you must contact Ayame and inform her if you are to be late."

"What for?"

"Just."

"Just?"

"..."

"All right. That's not much to ask, so_–_"

"I'm _not _asking you to do it."

"Whatever."

"Stop saying that unnecessary word."

"What unnecessary word?" she raised a brow and cocked her head. "You mean, 'whatever'?"

"I told you, stop it."

"The 'whatever'?"

He let out a long sigh and shot her a deadly glare.

"Oh, okaaaaaay mister." she sang. _H__e's soooo boring. I can't even play with him._

"Anyway, so it's just a beneficial contract, right? Almost like give and take. I could just read the whole contract tomorrow. But you haven't said anything about your part of the deal."

"It's simple. You may ask for my help in terms of business matters. Just inform Ayame what you want before hand. I won't reschedule my day just to meet up with yours. That's about everything."

"That sounds unfair." she pouted.

"Then, you may wish to revise the contract with your lawyer's knowledge. What I've said earlier is final, so what is written in the contract cannot be changed. Talk to me when you're done with the revising so my lawyer would be able to go through it for the last time before I sign."

"Hmm. Probably better. So when does it start anyway?"

"The day when we've both signed the contract."

"All right, then. I feel like going back to bed, so I'm going back upstairs." she yawned and got up.

"Are you aware that it's already morning?"

"Yeah, But I wanna sleep, you know." she simpered as she opened the door.

She sleepily walked past him and out of the room and went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>HEYYAH. I've updated really late for this month, sorry for that. And, the contract wasn't really explained well here, so you'll be able to know more about it as the story goes on.<p>

Anyway, I was actually hoping I would be able to continue my way of updating, 2 chapters to be uploaded within a month. But my schedule's been pretty twisted 'cause of school, so I guess I'll be able to update once a month. Just bear with me, okay?

HUGS HUGS HUGS & KISSES. Till next chapter, then. ^^

**Don't forget to leave your reviews, 'ayt?**


	11. Chapter 11

First thing first. I've made an itsy-bitsy revision for the last part of chapter 10. I was actually planning on a wake-up scene for Kagome in this chapter, but I decided to skip that part and probably insert it I-don't-know-what-part of the story.

Well, I don't want to make you wait, please enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>She was awoken by a phone call early in the morning and was generously accompanied by her daily dose of piercing headache.<p>

She found the annoying gadget that woke her up and answered it. "Yes?"

"Miss Kagome, this is Ayako."

"Uh-huh," she manage to open her eyes and reached for her clock on the bedside table.

_Seven o'clock? For real? _She grunted and felt relieved when she saw the other side of the bed empty.

"Something important?"

"Yes ma'am, the president wants to see you in his office ASAP."

"Oh, did something happen?" she threw the blanket off her body and walked to the bathroom.

"Well, he didn't tell me anything about it. Mr. Bankotsu just wants you to be in his office as soon as you arrived."

"All right, I got it. I'll call you when I'm ready."

As soon as she hung up, she got her clothes ready and took a shower. She headed downstairs and ate with Kikyo and Inuyasha, who was impossibly so goody-goody early in the morning. She wanted to ask them if something's up, but rather that being indulged by sweet, lovey-dovey atmosphere, she just decided to shut her mouth and mind her own business. Yes, she was still bitter indeed.

When she was ready for work, she called back Ayako and discussed her schedule for the day.

"Sorry Miss Kagome, but the president told me to put on hold all your meetings and work for the week. He said you'll know the reasons behind the matter when you speak to him."

"So Bankotsu's becoming a little invasive, huh." she sighed as she placed some folders and documents in her briefcase. She looked around the room and saw the contract on the bedside table and decided to bring it as well.

"Ayako, I need to speak to Mr. Sato, okay? Tell him I've got a contract that needs to be signed by him." she said as she walked down the stairs and out of the front door.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, that's all for now. I–" she halted and walked back in the house. "Guys, I'm leaving." She poked her head in the house and waved to the couple just about to walk up the stairs. She sighed as she walked toward her car. "Ayako, I'm on my way. I'll be there in probably 15 minutes."

.

.

.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi." Rekotsu greeted her as he stepped in the elevator.

"Hey, good morning Mr. Renkotsu," she smiled at him and continued. "You're early."

"Yes, it's Bankotsu. He wants to see me this morning. I presume you're here because of the same reason?"

"Uh-huh. So who'll be talking to him first?"

"We'll see." he nodded when the elevator doors opened and they were both welcomed by the president's secretary.

"Good morning Mr. Renkotsu and Miss Higurashi. Please have a seat, I'll be informing the president of your presence." she bowed and walked past them. Not long did she return with Bankotsu before her.

"Hey, isn't it nice to be here?" he chuckled when he heard them grunt. "No way. Why don't you enjoy the beauty of the morning?"

"Bankotsu, stop irritating us. You know you ruined my sleep." Renkotsu immediately protested.

"Yeah, you did." Kagome added and giggled when she saw Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "So, what's up?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Going back to work matters. Let's talk about it in my office, shall we?" he gestured them inside and continued when they were all comfortable in his office.

"If you're all ready, I am going to start." he handed them two folders each and waited for them to skim through the files. "As you know of it, we've been planning to merge with K Company for a while now. We've finally come to an agreement that a meeting should be held to discuss the important matters for this business."

"Hmm, I do not mean to interrupt but how does this issue," Renkotsu waved the folder and raised a brow, "involve the both of us?"

"Yes, let me clarify it to you." he paused and loosened his tie. "The both of you will be one of the few people to be responsible for this project. Kagome, I want you to be the one to present the files for this matter. Renkotsu, you will be the one to make the documents that will be distributed for the meeting and you will also help Kagome with the presentations necessary for the conference."

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded, and looked intently at her long-time friend. "And why, Bankotsu, are we the one you've specifically engaged in this situation?"

"Well, it's basically because we've been friends for a while now." he chuckled when he saw them roll their eyes. "Really, you should know it by now. You two are one of the best and one of the most respectable in the business industry. Of course, I should abuse it while you're under my care." he heard her scoffed and raised both his arms to his side as if he's been held-up.

"Hey, you know that's the truth! You!" he eyed them menace fully. "You just wanted to hear it straight from my mouth huh?" They laughed all together, filling his office with satisfying enjoyment.

"Well, I take it that you two accept my offer, thank you." he shook their hands with contentment. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY GUYS. <strong>For those people who've waited long for this chapter, I am really really sorry for the long wait. Back in high school, I've always thought that college life would give students a lot more time for anything but studying. I didn't know I've expected so much.

Anyway, it's finally our sembreak! Hopefully, I'll be so inspired this month that I would be able to continue the story without much struggle and feed you guys with a lot more chapter. (I hope I'd be able to make it up to you)

Oh, yeah. Don't forget to leave your reviews okay? Just a thanks or a simple message inspire me, you know. What more if you have suggestions and stuffs? :)

HUGS.

-**NOONA 3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ayako, were you able to call Mr. Sato?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, call him again and tell him that I need to speak to him today, preferably before noon."

"Okay, anything else?"

"A box of Krispy Kreme and caramel frapuccino would be great, thanks."

"Original glazed or–"

"The usual, Ayako."

"Okay, got it."

After about an hour, she again received another call from her secretary informing her that Mr. Sato, her lawyer had finally arrived.

"Then, let him come in."

.

.

"Mr. Sato, please have a seat." she rose from her seat and sat across her lawyer.

"Here," she placed the red envelope on the table. "I need you to do some revisions for this contract." she gestured for him to open it and waited as he skimmed through the document.

"Hmm, what revisions are to be done here?" he asked as he went through the document.

"Because the contract is beneficiary to both parties, of course it is necessary to see to it that the subject matters acknowledged here are reasonable." she nodded to herself and proceeded when her lawyer pulled out a pen and a notebook from his briefcase and started to take down notes.

"To be sure that we don't mess up with identities, lets name them as person A and B. In the contract, there's a part there stating that B is obliged to be with A in the parties that A will be attending to, most probably like A's date. Now I want that to be the same for A's obligation to B."

"So A is also obligated to accompany B in gatherings he or she will be attending to, is that right?"

"Yes, it is. Another one, state that it is mandatory for A to be of help, or rather a guide for B's success regarding professional matters; but make sure that regarding the collaboration between the two, their schedules are not messed up at any rate."

_What else?_ She silently rummaged her brain as she took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, I almost forgot. Friday night is B's night out or like a time off. It's every week, never missing out a Friday. Therefore A doesn't have the power over person B to make B not have the Friday night out. Of course, unless it interferes the first matter I've told you about."

"Yes, anything else?" he looked up to her and waited.

"Yes. I want you to make sure that there are no complications and illegal issues that may come up in the contract. Also, make sure that their no sexual relationship will be emphasized and that any sexual contact between the two parties will be considered as a unlawful or something along that matter." she sighed and looked at her lawyer.

"You know, I'm not really good with contracts and the structure of it; the legal and illegal matters, as you can see. So please make sure to make it a clean one. I need the revised contract this day before seven, with your signature in both copies."

"Yes, I'll see to it and I'll carry out everything you've said. I'll make sure that this will be delivered to your office before seven in the evening."

Around five thirty in the afternoon, the contract she asked for her lawyer to revise had arrived and after she went through it and was satisfied, she stocked all her unfinished paperwork on her desk so that she would be able to deal it out to her team members tomorrow morning. A little after eight, she decided to finally call it a day and head back to the Taisho mansion.


	13. Chapter 13

Just finished a 200 chapter (100-word snippets) last night. If you guys wanna read a great story, here's one.

Clutter by forthright. (Sess/Kag) ^^

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Kagome." Ayame greeted her as she turned to close the front door.<p>

"Yeah, I'm back." she tossed her hair over one shoulder as she took off her coat and hang it on the Thoret rack. "Is Sesshoumaru upstairs?"

"He's locked in the conference room with Yasha, they're talking something about a deal." she sat on the couch and casually tossed the topic aside. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yeah. What are you up there?" she pointed at the laptop and leaned on the wall just across Ayame.

"Just checking on some files... Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't finished working on Sesshoumaru's schedule yet."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother so..."

"Of course you're not, silly." she smiled, her green eyes flickered. "Man, I hope they'd come to an agreement." she said as her eyes landed on the door of the home office.

"Do you think it would take them too long to finish whatever they're talking about?" she asked. _I really need to give him the contract so we could start this deal and get over with it. _she thought_._

"Do you wanna talk to Sesshoumaru? Sorry, Kagome but it has been almost three hours since they've talked in there."

She looked down and brushed invicible dust on her skirt. "Three hours, huh? Anyway, I guess we could talk tomorrow before work. Oh, Ayame, could you do me a little favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's something I want to give to him tonight but since he's busy I guess you could give this to him instead of me," she paused and pulled out the envelope in her bag. "Here,"

"Sure. You're probably tired, go upstairs and get some sleep, 'kay?"

"Do I look like a zombie already?" she giggled. "You too, good night."

.

.

.

"Sorry guys. I really don't want to put you on a lot of work but you know how it is. A protocol is a protocol." Kagome stated as she sat with her team in her office.

"Big work in your hands, team leader?" Nazuna, one of her team members asked.

"Something like that, I guess. You guys are very professional and hardworking, and you know how much I trust you so I know I don't need to worry myself, right?"

"Yes, of course!" they all answered in unison.

"Great! Well, please look into the files Ayako will be giving you," she paused and nodded at her secretary.

"Eri, those are due on Monday. Ayumi, those are needed tomorrow but don't worry, I've already finished that. All you need to do is to revise it and make sure all the important details are stated in those reports. Yuka, those are the reports needed by the finance department. It's due on Wednesday so you have a lot of time to work on it. Nazuna, you'd be the one to attend meetings. There's one for tomorrow in JK Company; another in K and T Company on Monday and another one in SF Company on Wednesday. You will be briefed by Ayako during your free time, but no need to overwork yourself. I expect your reports regarding the meetings Friday next week." She paused and eyed her team. "I know it's a lot, but I also know that you'll be doing your best like how you usually do it. We've established a great team, so I know you'd do great in this. Thank you for your time and good luck everyone. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p><strong>**kouga's older woman: <strong>"Reading your story makes me feel good. You know how addicts are, we don't feel good until we get our fix."

- Yes, and that's also exactly how I feel when I read reviews. ^^

Oh and if you've noticed, the latest chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. Sorry about that. I'm in a battle with procrastination and writers' block buddies over here... Too bad. O_o

I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully I finish it and get to update the story before school starts again...

Got suggestions, insights or just wanna say something about my story or whatever you wanna say, feel free to leave a review. ^^

*HUGS HUGS*

-NOONA.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome heard a faint knock on the door and looked up.

"Hey," Yumi slightly opened the door and popped her head in.

"Hey Yumi," acknowledged Kagome.

"You didn't forget it's Friday, right?"

"Nah, of course not! Wanna come in?"

She winced and smiled. "I want to, but I gotta get back to work. Sango's place tonight. Will you be staying late or are we gonna go there together?" she asked.

"I'm almost done here, so let's go together. I'll drive." She pulled out her car keys from her pocket and jingled it.

"Great! See you later team leader." She gave a salute and shut the door.

"Guess I need to call Ayame, huh." She mumbled to herself as she reached for the phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ayame. Are you working? I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure thing, Kagome."

"Well, it's Friday and I'll be having my night out. I'd be back in the mansion tomorrow. Would that be okay with you?"

"You don't really need my permission with that," she giggled. "But of course you could do that. Have fun, okay? Oh! Is Mr. Sesshoumaru aware of that?"

"Uhh, yeah." She lied. "But do remind him though, just for him not to forget about it." _For him to know, actually. I guess he won't mind anyway._

"Okay, I'll tell him about it."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and take care." She hung up.

.

.

.

Sango sat beside Kagome and placed two lychee martini on the table. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing new." Kagome answered.

"Come on, tell me the story and don't make me wait!" she shouted through the loud music in the club.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled back.

Sango moved closer to her and answered. "_The _hot and oh-so-gorgeous youkai of yours, what's the story?"

"Oh!" she abruptly moved away from her friend and stammered. "Well, uh… he's.. okay." She paused and nodded. "Yeah, he's okay."

Sango reached for her martini and took a sip. "I wouldn't ask about him if I haven't known you like forever, Kagome Higurashi." She looked at her and continued. "Look, you've been under Inuyasha's spell since you were been together and even a year after you've broken up. And now you're suddenly living with a guy." She raised her forefinger to emphasize her point. "Not just another guy, he's _the _Sesshoumaru Taisho! And I just found out that he is none other that your ex's brother."

"Oh. My. Gosh." She interrupted her. "Sango! You did a research on him!"

"Well, not really. But I've told you that I won't just hand you to some guy, right?"

"Uggh…" She sighed and reached for her martini and took a sip. Sango cleared her throat and stared at her friend. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm worried about you. You were head over heels for Inuyasha, then you've broken up with that bastard a year ago; but you didn't cry out your heart over the matter. Instead, you just made yourself busy with work, work and work. And goofing around with some guys. You've practically dated all the hotties you've met in clubs and bars. But that's it, you never went too far." She stopped and cupped Kagome's face, staring at her hurt but still-in-denial expression. "What now?" Her voice was gentle. "Suddenly you asked me to help you pack your stuffs. Then you moved in with a guy and I don't know what you're really up to."

"Sorry." Kagome said in a weak voice. "You know me, Sango. You've been my best friend like forever. For now, just… just let me be, okay?"

"You know what your doing, right?" Sango's worried expression pained her, but she didn't want to press the matter, it would be best not to make her worry.

"Of course." She assured her. "Just having some fun!" she giggled and emptied her glass.

"Hey guys!" Eri shouted at them. "It's time to dance!" Yumi pulled Sango up, and Yuka did the same to Kagome.

"Can't let you guys miss out all the fun on Friday night!" Eri grimaced and they all turned to the stage. The girls spent their night drinking and dancing, letting their bodies naturally flow with the music as they moved to the beat all night long.

* * *

><p>This is a bad habit. I really get excited and update the story too soon. Yes, the chapter is again, unfortunately short. I'm really sorry for that.<p>

But I wanted to update my story because it's my **18th birthday **today. Just wanted to update this as a mini birthday present for me and for you guys!

Thank you all for reading my story!

*HUGS HUGS*

NOONA. ^^


End file.
